Feeling Something New
by challey
Summary: Jackson has a girlfriend, but finds out he loves some one else. Will she be there when he comes or will his girlfriend keep them from ever being together...
1. MAN Why now?

It was all a dream or was it I really think she is looking at me in a different way. I may be wrong, but sometimes I think she likes me or something. Just yesterday... here's what happened.

_I'm sitting at the bar at Rico's when she comes up to me and says "Jackson" the way she said my name made my spine twinge. I mean I like her as a person but really like her this could not be happening. _

_"Jackson what are you doing?" she said. _

_"Nothing just sitting here watching all the hott girls at the beach." Truthfully there wasn't very many on the beach yet._

_Then she puched me in the arm like I said something wrong. "What did I do?" I said._

_"Well first of all you said you were looking at hot girls and I am standing right in front of you. I mean how mean is it that you could not be at least a little nice to me and lie about what you were looking at. You could have _

_you were looking at the waves or maybe the sand I would have even taken the clouds." She was starting to look a little depressed when her phone started ringing. "I'm sorry but can it wait... I mean I talking to...but I can just do it later...please I need to talk to him right now...k but you owe me one." As she was hanging up the phone she said she had to go._

I mean am I reading to much into this. I think she may like me for more than a friend, if you could really call me a friend. I mean she never has talked to me in the past when my sister wasn't around or in the same building. And what did she need to talk to me about. I think i starting to get confused. Like I said I have never tought of her like that before, so why now when I have this great grilfriend that I really like and feel like I can just be myself. But I could always be myself around her, she has never made me feel weird when I say something stupid. She laughs at my jokes and doesn't poke fun at me the way my sister does. I starting to realise that maybe she has always liked me as more than a friend. She could have said something before last week when I asked Emily out, because I probably would not have asked Em out if I would have know she liked me in that way. You know she may not even know about Emily, because I haven't said anything to her and I don't know if Miley has said anything to her or not. Maybe I should just wait she could have been trying to get my opinion on somthing that is not about me, you know like what she should get Miley for her birthday or maybe she likes this guy and needs help on trying to figure out if he likes her or maybe there is something she needed to talk to me about Miley there could be something wrong with her. I mean she could be in love with someone that is not good enough for her. or maybe it's Oliver and there is somthing wrong with him. I don't know but I think I'm just reading to much into this.


	2. Maybe LikeLOVE

AN: OK I do not own Hannah Montana, but I do own the ideas put forth in this story. Also much of the story is already outlined but sugestions would be entertained.

-----------------------------------------------------

You know i have liked him for like ever, ok maybe not forever but at least the last 2 or 3 years. I think he could be the one. So why did that phone have to ring i was just about to tell him how I feel. After working up the courage to ask and then Miley calls and needs my help finding this outfit for a Hannah thing tonight. I mean I know I sound wierd but he's cute and sweet and funny and cute did I say cute. I really do like him but I may actually love him. WOW did i just say love. I need help. I need to know how he feels about me before I try and move on. I know he has lots of offers from other girls more his age, but do they treat him the way i would. He would never be alone and he would never treat me the way the other guys at school would. I need to know. Miley would help, but she could also find this very wierd and not want me to go through with my plan. What if he says he does not like me as more than a friend. He may not even call me a friend anyways, I mean all I am is his little sister's friend. I am over there all the time and he always talks to me and helps me with a problem if Miley or Oliver can't help me with it. How could he not think of me as a friend. How could he be so mean. He could just treat me the way all the guys treat me. You know, never pay me any attention. The only other guy that doesn't treat me bad is Oliver and he is like my brother, but what if he looks at me as another little sister. He may feel I'm not grown up enough for him if he even likes me anyway. I feel this is going to be harder than I thought. By the way what was Miley talking about yesterday, did she really say he may have a girlfriend. I hope not. But there is that chance. I need help.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Lilly in 10!" Miley yelled hoping someone was downstairs and heard her.

Jackson was downstairs still confused from the day before when he heard Miley, so like he had done many times before he opened the door just in time for Lilly to come skating in on her board.

"hey Jackson, how are you?" Lilly asked in a flirty tone.

"fine, soory but i have to go bye." whew that was close I may have actually have had to face these feeling I may have for her. Plus he had this date with Emily and he could not be late.

"hey lils where did Jaskson go in such a hurry?" Miley asked while pouring her a glass of juice.

"I don't know but he left without even looking at me directly. It was almost like he was trying to egnore me or something. did you say anything to him?" Lilly asked with a shocked look.

"NO why would I do that I mean I know you like him and all but I would never say anything to him without you wanting me to." Miley said defending herself.

"ok but I need your help I mean so I like your brother but last night I realized I may love him." Lilly had a glare in her eyes the one you would see if you were looking into the soul of a person who was about to overflow with feelings.

"LOVE JACKSON!" Miley yelled. "How come you didn't call me. I could have made sure you would have gotten a chance to speak to him this morning."

"well I need your help on a plan to talk to him alone." Lilly said with a smile.

"OK but you must stay here tonight so he will have nowhere to go and hide. So here's the plan. First you come over after he gets home from work... about 8:30. Second we watch a movie that he would want to watch you know a scary one."

"But you..." Lilly interupted but was cut off by Miley.

"Third you get scared after I go upstairs for something. Then you get close and tell him how you feel so he can't leave."

"But what if he doesn't like me. I mean he has never done anything to make me feel like he would like me." Lilly looked scared.

"don't worry Lils he likes you..." Miley giggled "why else would he have ran out as fast as he did this morning?"

"I guess your right. Well I guess I will see you about 8:30. Bye" Lilly said as she ran out the door to get ready.

----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Jackson was at Rico's.

"Hey Jackson I thought you were off today?" someone said from behind him.

Jackson turned around to see Oliver, "I am but I think something is up with Lilly. "

"why did Miley tell you?" Oliver looked shocked _I mean no way Miley told or did Lilly let something slip she couldn't i mean she may like him but it would never work look at him he is older and Miley's brother._

"OLIVER! what are you keeping from me. Do you know what is wrong with Lilly, I need to know it's starting to worry me." Jackson said concerned.

_Jackson knows but how someone must have told him or did he just figure it out, I mean she looks at him all the time its like she can't get her eyes off him, and when he's not around it all she talks about._ About that time BAM _that hurt_ " WHAT WAS THAT FOR..." Oliver yelled " did I do something to you?"

Jackson was starting to get mad. "Are you going to tell me or am i going to have to talk to Lilly about what's up with her?"

And with that Jackson got up and left.

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review the work I have posted so far because if the reviews are good the story will be longer than I orriginally planed...


	3. They Meet

A/N: I would like to thank you for reading this fic. Also I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the charactures. All I own is the ideas and OC's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson was just starting his shift at Rico's, when Lilly walked up.

"Hey, Lilly. How are you today?" Jackson asked.

"I'm fine Jackson." Lilly said looking down at the counter. _How could he be so cute and nice at the same time. I could just see us together one day, holding hands going down the beach at sunset._

"LILLY! Are you OK? You look like something is bothering you." Jackson was starting to get really woried.

"I'm fine, I just have something on my mind." She was starting to realise her feelings were getting stronger.

"You know you can always talk to me. Any time and about anything." Jackson sounded concerned.

"Well! it's this guy. I like him and I don't know how to tell him." Lilly was starting to blush.

"Well Lilly you should just go up to him and tell him how you feel. That's how I got Emily, and know this guy would like you if he had the chance to get to know you." Jackson said.

"JACKSON!" Someone yelled from behind them.

Lilly turned around to see the most stunning girl she had ever seen. This girl could have been a model or actress. She had long wavy brown hair a perfect complection and a great smile.

"Hey Emily. I thought you had to work today?" Jackson said looking confused.

"I got off early so I could come talk to you about our date tonight." As Emily said this Lilly tried to slip away.

"Lilly you should meet Emily my girlfriend." Jackson said proudly.

"Hi Emily I'm Lilly. So where did you meet Jackson." Lilly was a little heartbroken at the thought of Jackson having a girlfriend.

"Right here at Rico's. i was here with my cousin and Jackson just walked right up to me and asked me out. I thought he was cute so I agreed to go out with him and had the time of my life. I never thought that I could have that much fun with anyone." Emily was happy she could tell someone how much she liked spending time with Jackson.

"Lilly here is Miley's best friend, and a really good skateboarder. She could very well go pro one day." Jackson praised.

"Well I'm not that good, but I am OK. And it's your help that I am as good as I am." Lilly said looking at Jackson. She then turned to Emily and said. "Jackson was the one who tought me how to skate. And he is the one I talk to if Miley's busy with something else."

"Then I guess i have to ask you what you think about me dating Jackson." Emliy was starting get jealous. _How could someone this young think she has a chance with my Jackson. I have him and I am not going to ,let him go very easy. I may have not know him as long as she has but I know he has some feelings for her, just what kind. And it's obvious that she is in love with him._

"Emmmmm, I think it's great that Jackson has someone that he likes and they like him back. He normally just has one date with a girl and it's done, but I can tell that you really like him."Lilly said this trying to find a reason to leave. "Well I need to go Miley said she had something to talk to me about."

"OK Lilly, I will see you later and don't worry about the guy. Trust me he will like you when he gets to know you." Jackson said as she was leaving.

"So about our date tonight." Emily started.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please send me your reviews so I will know where to take this story in the future. Will Jackson find love with Emily or will Lilly steal him away. You must wait to find out.


	4. Confronted

A/N: I hope you guys are liking the story, because I'm not getting very many reviews and without them I don't know where the story will go in the future. By the way I do not own Hannah Montana or the characters.

-------------------------------------------------

"Miley why didn't you tell me Jackson's girlfriend was that pretty." Lilly said sadly.

"I thought she would have already broken up with him." Miley looked confused. "Thier still together?"

"Yea, and they look very happy together. She really likes Jackson."

"I really didn't see that relationship lasting more than two dates."

"Well they have a date tonight, and she even got off work early to meet Jackson before they go." Lilly was starting to get sad.

"Don't worry about her i know that Jackson likes you." Miley said with a smile.

"How? Have you heard him say that?"

"Well, sort of. I mean he was in his room the other night and I could hear him talking about this new girl and how she compared to YOU." Lilly looked shocked. "He kelp saying if only Lilly liked him, and that no girl would ever live up to you."

"You heard him say that?"

"Yea, and when I asked what he was talking about he said nothing while laying down a picture of you. So I think he truthfully likes you for more than a friend." Miley looked happy.

---------------------------------------------------

"JACKSON!" Emily yelled from accross the table. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Jackson stammered. " I wasn't thinking about anything."

"OK but I think I know what you were thinking about, and I don't like it one bit." Emily was getting mad.

"Well then maybe I should just leave and let you eat by yourself." Jackson couldn't belive that Emily was getting mad at him.

"I think you would like that. I don't think you want this to work out between us, and the way you were treating that kid at Rico's I think you might just like her more than me."

"Who? Lilly. First she is not a kid, and second I am your boyfriend and third if you have a problem with one of my friends you need to tell me about it in a more civil way." Jackson was now ready to leave.

"I think you would like it if we just to break up right now."

"NO! I want to be with you but you sound like there is something that you need to talk about and until we do I can't be around you."

"Fine, then I will just leave and I will call you so don't call me." And with that she just left. Leaving Jackson sitting in the resturant alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When Emily left the resturant she decided to walk down to the beach, where she was suprised to see Lilly.

"Lilly what are you doing out here?" Emily was still mad.

"Oh hi Emily. I'm just thinking." Trying to look happy.

"Do you mind if we talk for a few minutes?" Emily said forcefully.

"NO I don't mind at all." Lilly said cheerfully.

"Well I know you like Jackson. And don't try to hide it because I seen the way you were looking at him." Emily was mad again but this time at Lilly.

"I don't want to lie I like Jackson, but I think you two are perfect for each other, and Jackson doesn't see me as more than a friend anyways." Lilly was letting the truth out.

"You need to keep your hands off my man. I don't want to have to do anything to you that would be bad."

"I don't want any thing to happen either, and I don't want anything to hurt Jackson." Lilly was shocked.

"You need to stay away from him. I mean don't even talk to him because if you do anything to break me and him up I will make sure you never get a boyfriend or even another friend." Emily threatned.

"You need to calm down, I want Jackson to be happy and if being with you makes him happy then I support your relationship. I would never do anything that would hurt one of friends or anyone they like." Lilly was starting to get scared.

"Well you need to keep it that way. Just remember to stay away from my Jackson." And with that Emily left. Leaving Lilly on the beach by herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So what will happen next. Will Lilly stay away or will she talk to Jackson about what happened at the beach. I you want to find out you need to review, because without reviews I will not update with the next chapter that is already to be posted.


	5. Letters, We Have Letters

A/N: I would like to thank you for continueing to read this fic. Also I do not own Hannah Montana or it's charactures. All I own is the ideas and OC's in this fic. Also this whole chapter will be in Jackson's POV.

--------------------------------------------------

After the end of his date Jackson just wanted to be alone so he went home and locked himself in his room.

Why did Emily get so mad at me talking to Lilly at Rico's earlier?

I mean there is no way Lilly likes me for more than a friend, or could she?

No way.

She just thinks of me as her best friends older brother, and a brother figure towards her. I've always thought of her as sort of a sister, could she really like me.

Emily must be seeing a different Lilly than I know.

I really like Emily and think that we could be great together for a long time to come. I mean I've become close to her over the last two weeks and I think I'm starting to realize what love is.

But why would Lilly keep her feelings secret if she really likes me.

Although she could think that I'm to old for her, she may also think that I would not go out with someone like her.

Wait what am I talking about?

Would I really go out with Lilly?

She is cute and funny and sweet and she likes me for who I am and not what I could be.

Emily wants me to be someone that is different than who I am, but I really like her and would be willing to change for her.

What am I saying?

I should not have to change for someone if they really like me.

And why would she not like for who I am. I don't do any thing that would hurt anyone. I try to be nice and uderstanding, but she just wants something different each time I see her.

Lilly on the other hand has always just let me be me, of course I am not her boyfriend, and probably will never be.

Wait? I like Emily remember. Emily is the one I want to be my girlfriend, but there is something about Lilly that I really like.

Stop it.

Get your brain together, you can't like Lilly. She is your sisters best firiend and two years younger than you. Besides I don't she even likes me that way, but she did say she had boy problems.

Stop it.

It has to be about someone else. She can't really like just plain old Jackson.

I like Emily, even if I have to act different around her friends than I normally do. She is kind of controlling, maybe that's why she likes me because she feels like she can control me.

NO! That can't be it.

She is always nice to me when we are alone, except for tonight. Maybe Lilly does like me and she thinks she might lose me to her.

I like Emily.

But Lilly likes me.

NO!

She can't.

I know we have spent a lot of time together, but not in anyway has she ever hinted that she may like me. I really like Lilly.

WHAT!

NO!

I like Emily.

Why am I having these thought over Lilly?

I have never looked at her in that way.

She is the only person that treats me like I am not wierd.

She couldn't have been talking about me not likeing her.

I really think Lilly is a great girl, but I know she could have any guy she wanted.

So why me?

Emily is my age and I really think she likes me which is a first for me.

I have never had girl like me before, and she keeps going out with me.

She is just over reacting to Lilly.

This is confusing.

"JACKSON!" Someone yelled from downstairs.

"WHAT?" I didn't want to go down there.

"You have a letter from someone." Miley said opening the door to my room.

" Oh thanks, just lay it on the table." She laid down the letter and left me alone.

So I guess I should go look at the letter to see what it is.

_Dear Jackson,_

_I send you this because I feel that this is the last time I can contact you in any way. I know you don't see me in the way I see you and I know you never will. Your girlfriend seems great and I know that you will be together for a lon time to come. And I know that you and me will never happen so I have decided to leave you with one last letter to explain the feelings that I have for you and have had for a long time. First, I think you are the greatest guy i have ver met and any girl is lucky to have you. Second, I wish there was some way to get you to like me for than a friend, but i know that is no way that can happen. Third, I want to leave you this song that explains the felling I have for you._

_Your eyes_

_As we said our goodbyes_

_Can't get them out of my mind_

_And I find I can't hide from_

_Your eyes_

_The ones that took me by suprise_

_The night you came into my life_

_Where there's moonlight_

_I see your eyes_

_How'd I let you slip away_

_When I'm longing so to hold you_

_Now I'd die for one more day_

_'Cause there's something that I should have told you_

_When I looked into your eyes_

_Why does distance make us wise?_

_You were the song all along_

_And before the song dies_

_I should tell you_

_I should tell you_

_I have always loved you_

_You can see it in my eye's_

_There I said it I LOVE YOU. I have always loved you, but I was just to scared to tell you. And now I know that we can never be together, so this is a way for me to move on. I hope you enjoy the rest of your life with Emily, and I wish you the best of luck in the future._

_With Reget, and Love_

_Lilly Truscott_

What?

I guess Emily was right.

But wait why did she say she would not see me again.

She wouldn't?

NO!

Wait! Lilly loves me.

I wish she had told me.

Now I need to look at how I look at her.

Let's write this down.

I knew something wass wrong with Lilly.

But... no way...I couldn't,,,,could I...no.

There's no way I may actually like Lilly could I. It's hard not to look into this with a slight hope.

I mean, I guess I have liked her for a while but she's Miley's friend and two years younger than me, but she is cute and funny and smart and cute...

Did I say cute.

I think it's starting to get to me now I love Lilly Truscott.

There i said it "I LOVE LILLY TRUSCOTT"

That felt great but now how to tell her.

And then there is this thing about me having a girlfriend I mean how can I have these feeling for Lilly and still treat Emily the way she should be treated.

I guess I am going to have to break up with Emily because I want be able to live with myself if I don't I could never just keep going out with one girl while in love with another.

hmmmmm I got it i will start with a note.

_Dear Lilly,_

_I know this may be weird but i may be in love with you too. I LOVE YOU LILLY TRUSCOTT! There I said it, but you can't you can't tell anyone just yet. So when you get this don't telling everyone you know, because I have to break up with my girlfriend before anyone can know about this letter. You are cute and funny and sweet and I can't even decribe how much hearing you laugh makes my heart jump. The way you look when you don't understand something is the thing that makes me melt. I love to see you happy and cry when you are sad, but you always lift me up when I am down. I love the way I can just be myself when I'm with you. I never feel like I embarrass you. I should have seen this coming, because I have repressed these feelings for a long time now thinking it was just some stupid crush, but now I can let you have my heart. By the way I loved the song and I finnally have seen your eyes._

_Your Love,_

_Jackson Stewart_

Now I can put this in an envolope and send this to Lilly.

Then how to break up with Emily.

Emmmmmmmm

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How will Jackson break up with Emily, and will Lilly be there when Jackson comes. Guess you will have to wait to find out. Please review and let me know how you liked this chapter. And the song is a personal favorite of mine, it is "Your Eyes" from the musical RENT and it has so much feeling and love. More to come and "No Day But Today"


	6. Breakup, More Letters

A/N: OK this is next chapter. Also Ineed to know if you guys are liking this story because if you are not then I'm am not going to continue it.

----------------------------------------------------

I hope Emily gets here soon I need to do this fast so I don't back down.

"Jackson." I turn around to Emily running up to me smiling ear to ear. She looked so cute how could I be doing this to her. "You said you had to talk to me?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." this is going to be harder than I thought. " I don't think we can go out anymore." There I said it.

"But why?" she said sadly. " I thought you liked me alot and I really enjoyed hanging out with you."

"I know...but I like this other girl...I may actually love her." I could tell this hurt her.

"It's that Lilly girl isn't it?" She said getting angry.

"How did you know that?" She must be in my thoughts or something.

"I knew it, I told her to stay away from you. That little devil, I'm not letting you go that easily." Emily was fuming.

"Why did you tell Lilly to stay away from me?" Jackson asked confused.

"Because I knew she liked you alot and, she didn't say anything to you did she?"

"NO! I haven't seen her since that day at Rico's" Jackson was starting to get mad himself.

"Well how did you come to realiztion that I was not the right girl for you, and Lilly was?" Emily asked.

"I was just thinking last night after our date and realized that I was with the wrong girl." Jackson was finally saying it to someone other than himself.

"Well then I must confess I never thought you were man enough to be with me anyway. Also don't get to happy revenge is coming to that little boyfriend stealer." Emily said with a evil grin.

"What do you mean by that?" I was starting to get worried.

"Don't worry you and her will never be together!" Emily was starting to scare me. "NEVER!" and with that she left.

"Now I have to go find Lilly, before Emily does."

----------------------------------------------------

Lilly's POV

"Lilly!" my mom yelled from down stairs. "You have a letter so come down and get it."

"So where is it" I say coming down the stairs.

"Right here" mom said as she handed me the letter. "Also don't forget to clean your room." She added as I walked back up stairs.

As I got to my room I started to open the letter. 'Who was it from?' So I started reading.

_Dear Lilly,_

_I know this may be weird, but I really like Emily and I think I may be in love with her. So don't try and break us up, because I only like you as a friend. So now you can move on and forget about this childhood crush. I will never like you as more than a friend._

_Your Friend,_

_Jackson Stewart_

'So Jackson does not like me I guess Miley was wrong.' I was starting to cry when I heard a knock on the door.

"Lilly you have someone here to see you." Mom yelled from down stairs.

"Just send them up." I yelled back. Then I wiped my face and tried to get rid of the tears. When I heard.

"Lilly." It was Jackson. "We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." I said as I started to cry again.

"I don't understand I thought you loved me?" Jackson said looking confused.

"I don't!" I stammered out. "So just leave me alone." Then I pushed him out the door. After laying on the bed for what seemed like hours I got up and noticed a letter laying on the floor. So I picked it up and started reading it.

_Dear Lilly_

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So who sent the first letter to Lilly and what does the second letter say. You must wait to find out. Also I would like to know how you guys are liking this story so if you would please review.


	7. YOURE WHAT?

A/N: I would like to thank you for continuing to read this story. Also I do not own Hannah Mantana.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Lilly,_

_I know this may be weird but i may be in love with you too. I LOVE YOU LILLY TRUSCOTT! There I said it, but you can't you can't tell anyone just yet. So when you get this don't telling everyone you know, because I have to break up with my girlfriend before anyone can know about this letter. You are cute and funny and sweet and I can't even decribe how much hearing you laugh makes my heart jump. The way you look when you don't understand something is the thing that makes me melt. I love to see you happy and cry when you are sad, but you always lift me up when I am down. I love the way I can just be myself when I'm with you. I never feel like I embarrass you. I should have seen this coming, because I have repressed these feelings for a long time now thinking it was just some stupid crush, but now I can let you have my heart. By the way I loved the song and I finnally have seen your eyes._

_Your Love,_

_Jackson Stewart_

Wait! Why do I have two letters here from Jackson saying completely different things.

So if Jackson wrote one who would have written the other one.

EMILY!

I know she said she would do any thing to keep me from messing up her relationship with Jackson but telling me he hates me is really mean. I need to talk to Jackson.

"Jackson, can I talk to you?" I ask as Jackson picked up his phone.

"What do you want? Haven't you already yelled at me once today." Jackson said angrily.

"I sorry, but I recieved this letter today before you came over that said you were happy with Emily and you hated me." I said quikly.

"Lilly! I could never hate you." Jackson said confused. "And I broke up with Emily this morning."

"Why did you break up with Emily?"

"Because I finnally seen your eyes." Jackson said. "And I think that I am in love with you."

"I knew it!" I yelled.

"Knew what?" Jackson asked.

"That you did not write the first letter." I said happily.

"First letter?" Jackson said even more confused than before.

"Yea, I found a letter on the floor right after you left. Then I read it and figured that the second letter was from you so I had to call you and find out if you really wrote the second letter." I was really happy now.

"I'm glad you read it, because i thought i had lost it." Jackson sounded happy.

"Well I'm glad I called you."

"Lilly, I have to get to work. So I will talk to you later."

"Bye Jackson." I said as I hung up the phone. And as I was putting the phone back on the charger i heard a knock on the door.

"COMING!" I yelled running down the stairs toward the door, and when I opened it I saw.

"Emily!" I was scared now. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you, Lilly" Emily looked horrible.

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked worried.

"As you might know Jackson broke up with me today, and I had to tell you something that I can't tell Jackson just yet."

"What is it? And why would you want to talk to me?"

"Well i love Jackson, and I know he loves you. But Jackson and I done something while we were together that changed my life."

"What did you do?" I was confused.

"We had sex, and I think I might be pregnant."

"YOU MIGHT BE WHAT? I screamed.

"Pregnant, but it might not be Jackson's because I cheated on him while we were going out. That is why I was so protecting over him, because I didn't want him to find out." She was really hurt.

"Oh, but if you cheated on Jackson why would you want him back?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Because after I cheated I found out that I really love Jackson."

"So you just go out and sleep with people to find out if your in love with someone." I was starting to get mad.

"No, its not like that. I just was stupid. I never thought that a mistake would make me pregnant."

"Well you should have thought about that before you went and had sex with someone. So when will find out if your pregnant or not?"

"Tomorrow, but don't tell Jackson. I just wanted to tell you so that you would understand why I got mad at you. I really think you and Jackson belong together, but if Jackson is the father I want him to marry me."

"Well I think that is going to have to be up to him, and I will not tell him that we talked until tomorrow night. So you have one day to tell him." And with that Emily left and I went to the beach I had to see Jackson.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So is Emily really pregnant, or is she lying to get Jackson back. Also will Lilly tell Jackson or let Emily tell him. Well you will have to wait to find out.


	8. PREGNANT!

------------------------------------------

After Emily left I sat stunned that she may pregnant.

How could Jackson sleep with somone after only going out for a couple months. How did he know her?

Wait! I hope he doesn't think I'm just going to sleep with him too.

------------------------------------------

While Lilly thought about what happened earlier in the day Jackson on the other hand was a work when someone decided to visit him.

"Jackson" The person yelled pulling him out of his dream state.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He said while turning around. "Emily! What are you doing here?"

"Well I just got done talking to Lilly and I felt I had to tell you something."

"Well make it fast, I working here" Jackson said sounding harsh.

"I might be pregnant." Emily said quietly.

"WHAT? Did you say pregnant?" Jackson looked stunned.

"Yea I might be pregnant,"

"Well then I'm glad, because you can have fun with your baby and the guy that got you pregnant."

"Well I thought I would tell you, so you didn't hear it from someone else." She was sad.

"Thanks, I guess. So can you leave now?" Jackson heading back towards the storage closet.

"Bye Jackson." Emily said knowing that it would be the last time she ever saw Jackson again.

Just minuets after Emily left Jackson got off work and headed home.

--------------------------------------------------

When he arrived at his house he heard Miley yell from upstairs.

"Lilly in 10..."

Jackson ran to get the door, but before he could move out of the way SPLAT "owwwww that hurt"

Lilly getting up " sorry I didn't mean..."

"it's OK it was my f..." before jackson could complete the sentence it happened Lilly leaned in and kissed him.

"EWWW what are you two doing." Miley said coming down the stairs. " Get a room"

"I'm sorry..." Lilly said pulling away " I didn't mean to it just happened"

Jackson was shocked and happy and without thinking he pulled Lilly back to him and kissed her passionately and as they kissed he slowly spread her lips with his tounge, and Lilly must have liked this because she let his tounge explore her mouth as she did the same to his. After what seemed like years they separated with googly eyes and huge smiles.

"So does this mean..." Lilly said hopeingly.

"yes." is all he could say

" Good, because I LOVE YOU!" Lilly said before again kissing Jackson.

"So guys do you want to watch a movie?" Oliver asked coming down the stairs without noticing Lilly and Jackson kissing.

"Sure! What do you want to watch?" Miley asked Oliver.

"The Notebook" Lilly said running to the DVD player, as Jackson went upstairs to change out of his work clothes.

"Lilly you should go get Jackson so he won't miss any of the movie." Miley said looking at Oliver.

"Yea that's a great idea Miley." Oliver said being a little pushy.

"OK but you guys have to wait on us." Lilly said running up the stairs.

_Why does she have to look so cute i mean that there are many girls that would go out with me and I have went out with many of them but the one that I want is sitting right beside me and I can't even tell her how I feel. You know since Jackson and Lilly kissed that's all she can talk about. "They are so perfect for each other, way can't I find someone perfect for me." After all I don't know if I am the perfect person for her, but I do know that she is perfect for me. Just look at her she is perfect, and it has nothing to do with her being Hannah Montana. I liked her before she told me her secert, I just want her to know._

"OLIVER!" Miley yelled. "What are you looking at, do I have something on my face."

"n-no." Oliver said "I was just looking at... oh nevermind." Oliver was trying not to profess his love.

"Where is Lilly and Jackson anyway I'm ready to watch this movie." Miley was getting impatient. "JACKSON LILLY HURRY UP THE MOVIES STARTING!" She yelled lokking at the stairs.

"COMING" Lilly yelled coming down the stairs with Jackson right behind her. "Sorry it took so long he was fixing his hair." Lilly lied but had to make something up.

"Yea OK" Miley said sarcasticly. "lets just watch the movie. Oliver press play on the remote."

"OK" Oliver wanted to start the movie to help hide his looking, or shall i say staring, at Miley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So will Miley discover that Oliver likes her? Also will Emily find out who is the father of her baby? How will Jackson and Lilly react when the father is revilled? You must wait to find out. The answers or not what you think.


End file.
